


到此为止

by sascha1987



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Growing Up, Heartbreaking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sascha1987/pseuds/sascha1987
Summary: 当Stefan诞生之后，Novak渐渐冷落了Andy，最后他离开了Andy, 后来当Andy有了Sophia之后，Andy才终于学会了释然。Andy明白，他与Novak之间的的过往，从今以后就真的可以一笔勾销了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个 Novandy的告别文 ,为我自己做个了结。Andy跟Novak现在都已经家庭美满了，对这两个内心极其温暖美好的大男孩，早就应该说再见了。这样就好了。  
> 最想说一句，谢谢你们，谢谢你们陪伴着我成长。谢谢。

伦敦，灯光璀璨。  
虽然刚刚被Novak重新夺回了世界第一的头衔，但Andy还是成功了，把四届赛会冠军斩落拍下，第一次登上了年终世界第一的宝座。  
他感觉很好，虽然赛程密集，身体疲累，但心里的满足感却是满满的。  
他们已经交手多次，Novak牢牢占据着上风，几乎每次都是Andy站在阴影下看着他高举奖杯享受掌声与欢呼 。  
曾经Andy以为他们可以在场下当最亲密的情人，在场上可以当全力以赴的对手。  
但这一切不知道在什么时候开始就变味了，是12年美网过后?还是在13年温网过后?  
……他也不记得了。  
在外界看来，他们还是惺惺相惜的对手和亲密无间的兄弟，但Andy知道，“若即若离”是形容他们后来关系最好的概括了，他们再也回不到那个亲密无间，对对方全心信赖的少年时代。  
一切，恍若隔世。  
只是，Novak可以轻松抽身而去，他却依然深陷其中，深陷于那张Novak用温柔、虚假、多情来编织的情网而无法自拔。  
他曾经很妒忌Stefan，自从有了Stefan，Novak嘴里挂着的几乎都是Stefan，Stefan在Novak心里占据的位置是他永远也比不上的，Novak与Stefan之间的父子柔情几乎可以融化一切，却唯独不能抚慰他破碎的心，他曾经很恨Novak为什么能够如此容易地忽视分手带给他的伤痛，为什么还可以在社交网络上肆无忌惮地炫耀他的家庭。好似他们之间十六年的羁绊，从没有存在过一样。  
好似，一切理所当然。  
但他更恨的是，Novak偶尔对他展露的一点点温柔与关心，仍然可以让他高兴半天，仍然可以让他的心湖荡起层层涟漪。  
这个人对他的影响还是那么的大。  
可是现在他有了Sophia，她是如此的可爱，每当看到她的时候，他的心里就会变得柔软起来，她是他在这个世上血脉的延续啊，这么柔弱的她，需要他这个爸爸去保护，去呵护。Sophia一天天的成长着，他心里的缺口也慢慢地被填补上。你看，Novak，离开了你我也可以过得很好。  
颁奖典礼上，他与Novak在台上合影，然后Novak跟他耳语表示他要离开了，舞台还是属于今天的胜者。  
那个战无不胜的发小，那个强大的世界第一，今天也终于给他当了一回背景板。  
胸口有点涩涩的，他揩了揩眼睛，手指上有些许湿润。  
到此为止吧。  
他举着奖杯，脸上的微笑更大了些。  
Novak，我想我真的可以跟你说再见了。


End file.
